Cementing can involve preparing and pumping cement into place in a bore. As an example, cementing operations may be undertaken to seal an annulus after a casing string has been run, to seal a lost circulation zone, to set a plug in an existing well from which to push off with directional tools, to plug a well so that it may be abandoned, etc. A cementing process may involve determining the volume of cement (e.g., optionally with reference to a caliper log) to be placed in a bore and, for example, physical properties of slurry and set cement (e.g., consider density, viscosity, etc.). A cementing crew may implement mixers and pumps to displace drilling fluids and place cement in a bore.